


Supernatural: Cry No More (ending fix-it fic)

by DeeDrabble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Death, Fix-It, Happy, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, supernatural fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeDrabble/pseuds/DeeDrabble
Summary: This picks up at the very end of the final episode of Supernatural. Sam and Dean are at the bridge, in Heaven. Dean wishes he had Castiel here with him. And then Cas is.(Gives a more fulfilling ending for Castiel and Destiel fans!!!!)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 32





	Supernatural: Cry No More (ending fix-it fic)

Sam laid in that white hospital bed, surrounded by family. His son sat over him, holding his hand in the last seconds. Photos of his brother and his wife Eileen, and his children—they all surrounded him. He was reunited with everyone, living and dead, in this time between.

Sam was scared. He would finally know what was beyond, and where his family had gone in death, and he would know if it was good.  
He didn’t want to die, of course. He didn’t want his children to go through the loss that he had. He didn’t want that pain and that fear for them. But… Sam looked to his son’s face.  
“You can go now.” He said softly to Sam.  
And the fear faded. Sam was okay. His son was okay. His family would keep going without him, even if they missed him, even if his death crushed them. They would all carry on.  
And he would see his brother. After this long, long life, he would finally get to see his big brother again.  
He had spent his whole life separated from Dean. He had made his own family. He had dealt with more losses than he should have, and had seen more than anyone should ever see. He had experienced a full life, pain and all. He was ready to go.  
He closed his eyes, he squeezed his son’s hand, and he found peace. 

Dean drove along the highway of Heaven. Trees blurred and swam in his eyes as he went fast down the road. He didn’t know where he was going, but he knew his heart was leading him. Each direction he went, it felt right.  
He slowed when he reached the bridge. He drove onto it. 

Dean turned the car off and got out of the car, wind circling him in cool breaths.  
Dean walked away from the Impala. He looked around the empty bridge, to the trees and the river. He had this whole place to explore, to see, to stay in. He had the whole world. He tapped the hood of the Impala and walked up to the side of the bridge.  
After a whole life of action, he had a moment to rest. He had a moment to think. He had his whole afterlife, in fact. Dean leaned against the white railing, watching the river flow underneath it. He smiled.  
He had peace. 

He watched the trees turn and bend in the wind, rustling and shaking free. Their leaves fell down into the sloshing, clear flowing river. The sky was clear and blue and full of light. It was so bright, so calm, here.  
There was no more evil to fight, no more death to worry about.  
Dean stared off to this world of peace. He was finally done.

And then he felt a shift in the air. He felt the heartbeat.

He didn’t recognize it for a second. Someone was there a few feet away from him, but he couldn’t tell who it was. Dean furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. And then he recognized the aura. He had changed so much. But it was still him. Dean smiled.  
“Hey, Sammy.” Dean said. And he turned to look behind him, and there was his brother, just as he remembered him. Just as he had been when they were together.  
“Dean.” Sam said. Sam smiled.  
Dean took a few steps, and then they were standing in front of each other. They had been through loss, danger, fear, pain. And now they were finally together again.  
They hugged. It was warm, and familiar, and brought back everything they needed.

Pulling away from each other, they smiled. Dean examined Sam’s face. Sam had lived a full life. Sam had gotten everything he wanted—he had gotten a wife, and children, and a house, and a life away from monsters. And Sam’s fulfilled death made Dean okay with his own.  
Dean clasped his brother’s shoulder. Sam had been without him half his life, and yet here they were, together again. Brothers again. 

They walked to the edge of the bridge together. They leaned against the railing. Sam stared out, smiling, watching the sky. Dean looked at him another moment.  
And Dean was fine with his lame death—with dying on a pole. He was fine with going out in only a spark, a sizzle, a puff, instead of a blaze, if it meant they had gotten everything else in life. But… Sam really did have a full life. Sam really had gotten every single thing he had dreamed of.  
And seeing Sam so content and happy and full, Dean realized just how little he had on his own.  
His only companion was his car. And yes, he had never wanted the life Sam did. He had never found someone good for him, never found someone he could stay with. Never even cared to think about it. But now, staring off the bridge, he wished he had. He wished he had found a life like Sam’s. He wished he could get that, even if he was already dead. But he had destroyed every relationship he had found. He didn’t have anyone—he didn’t have Cas. He had ruined that when Cas confessed his feelings. And Dean hadn’t confessed anything back—he had just stood there, waiting for it to all come to him. He had wasted the precious moments he had before Castiel was pulled away.

Dean nodded to himself, hand clasped around his brother’s shoulder. It was okay. It would be okay. He had his brother back.  
They stood on the edge of the bridge, admiring the view of the bright golden air. They stood in peace, finally having nothing to wait for, nothing to save, nothing to be fearful of.

Dean had to be okay with dying. He had to be okay with not having anyone but his brother. But it lingered and it grew, and Dean felt a pit in his heart at the fact that he didn’t have Castiel here with him. At the fact that he never would, and that Cas was in the Empty, burning and sitting and waiting for all time.

He felt the wideness of the air. And in his heart, it expanded.

Dean turned to see the end of the bridge.  
His eyes widened, and his heart filled again. Maybe he would get a fulfilling death, too. There, at the end of the bridge, he saw Jack. And he saw Castiel.  
Jack waved to Dean, whose heart beat quick in his chest. Dean felt full again. He had hope—he could fix things. When Castiel confessed, Dean didn’t know what to feel. He didn’t know that Castiel felt that way about him, and he didn’t know any of his own feelings—just that he felt something. And now, he wanted to try. He had the chance. He loved him.

Jack turned his head and said something to Cas, nodding. And then Jack disappeared into light, leaving Cas there at that end of the bridge.

Sam turned his head to see what Dean was looking at.  
Sam saw. And then looked to his brother, smiling. 

Dean smiled at Castiel. And Cas smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! I'm working on two other SPN ending fanfics rn!  
> 11/20/20


End file.
